In the modern societies, people are increasingly dependent on handheld devices such as smart phones or tablet computers. Consequently, the demands on digitalized documents become stronger. After paper-type documents are digitalized through an imaging capturing process such as a scanning process or photographing process, the documents are converted into digital files. Portable image capturing devices such as portable scanners gradually become the mainstream product in the market because they are portable and available for using at anytime.
Generally, the common portable scanners have smaller volumes. When a common portable scanner is applied to scan a document or a picture, usually the document or the picture cannot be completely scanned in once of scanning. That is, an image joining operation is needed to join the images scanned in several times.
However, the conventional image joining method usually calculates the segmented images respectively captured in several times to find the image alignments for joining. Since most image alignments are compared and found out at each position on each segmented image, the operation time of the calculation is long. Meanwhile, the image alignments may be required to be determined by the users, thus causing a waste of time and a bad user experience.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an image joining method distinct from the prior art in order to reduce the operation time, enhance the user experiences and solve the above drawbacks.